To take back what is mine
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Skyfire witnesses a rather brutal beating that Megatron gives Starscream and decides to take back his Star and not let him shoot away again.
1. Chapter 1

**To take back what's mine**

**Summary**: Skyfire witnesses a rather brutal beating that Megatron gives Starscream and decides to take back his Star and not let him shoot away again.

**Pairings**: Skyfire/Starscream, implied-past- Megatron/Optimus (Orion), Thundercracker/Skywarp, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Lambos, Optimus/Bee, Ironhide/OC (Changling), Megatron/Soundwave

**Warnings**: Beatings, cursing, side switching, mech on mech, Mech on Femme (Maybe), OC (Changling), sparking sparklings, past abuse, trauma, Skywarp being Skywarp.

**Ch 1**

"You **failed **me yet _again _Starscream!" Megatron's voice rang from where he had taken his SIC to lay on his punishment without having an interference from one of his other underlings. He threw the seeker against one of the many rocks on the shore near the Nemesis and grabbed Starscream's wings then lifted him up, ignoring the pained cry from his tightening hands on the seeker's fragile wings. He started swinging the seeker around until he heard a loud **crack **from the seeker's back and joints to show that the wings were not fully connected to Starscream.

Starscream cried and screamed when he felt his wings snap away from his back, the agonizing pain was enough to make him already start trying to plea to spare him if he wasn't in the amount of pain he was currently feeling at the moment. White hot agony spread from his back and downward until he felt it in his peds. He couldn't even activate his thrusters to try and escape as he needed his wings for balance and out of his master's grip; even if they were not fully connected. He felt himself fly out of Megatron's grasp and hit the same rock he had been thrown to and felt his wings snap again, this time making them useless as they broke into an unnatural angle with stripped, shorted and torn wires that hung loosely from his back struts.

He whimpered and tried to raise himself up, but only succeeded in harming his wings further. A sharp pain came to his side and he yelped when it connected. He gripped his side as he fell over and saw Megatron's foot come forward and catch his chin, making him bite his glossa in the process and start bleeding energon and oral lubricant.

The energon poured into his mouth and trailed down the sides of his lip and face plates before dripping down towards the ground. He gasped as a sharp, throbbing pain went through his chassis when Megatron kicked him squared in the cockpit, shattering the glass and ruining the wiring along with the framework. The Decepticon SIC wondered if he'd survive the beating as he continued to get beaten and busted from the tyrant's brutal hits continued to rain down upon him, servors punching against his face plates, peds connecting with his sides and legs.

The seeker felt things break, shatter, tear and grind against one another. He felt one of his arms get ripped out of place when his master had pulled them backwards from his body as he placed a ped in the middle of Starscream's back, which brought forth another scream of agony from his bloody lips. He was dropped to the ground after his master had lifted him and nearly crushed his vocal box as the elongated claws punctured several fuel lines in his neck so he couldn't heal naturally unless he had a medics help, which he doubted he would get from Hook or the other constructions as they would be ordered not to.

_**'Primus, I'm gonna die!' **_was what ran through the seeker's CPU as Megatron kicked him again, this time hard enough to send him flying towards the water. He landed then rolled until one of his servos got caught on some rubble and he laid limply against the ground, barely getting any intakes in his lines from the beating he got. He heard the heavy steps come from Megatron's peds and he heard his leader's voice in his audio receptors.

"Let Primus have mercy on your spark, Starscream" he heard his name be drawled out before the tyrant left, his rage have been depleted from the beating, leaving his SIC bleeding and broken against the ground, completely uncaring about his chances for survival.

He hoped that the seeker would offline permanently.

Starscream tried to get some intakes through him, but it hurt terribly and he couldn't even try and begin to heal himself, energon was running down his scratched and dented body from the breaks they had been freed from. His whole system was running on backup energy to try and keep him from going into stasis lock, but it wasn't enough from keeping him from falling into a deep recharge that was dangerously close to stasis. His cracked, red optics offlined and his body went lax just as he silently prayed that he would be found.

**~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~**

The event he witnessed left him shaken. He knew the Decepticon tyrant was cruel, but this...this was overkill to do to one of his own. Skyfire shook as he could still hear the SIC's screams in his audio receptors and then the deafening silence as the seeker had been cut off by a rough servo that tossed him to the ground like a broken toy.

The shuttle had been surprised when he had been off course to head back to base from the battle and decided to backtrack to get back on course. Along the way he had picked up two signals on a lone shore in the middle of the ocean and decided to check it out. To his shock it was Megatron and Starscream, he was about to call for backup when he heard Starscream live up to his namesake with a painful scream. Why he stayed was beyond his comprehension, but he couldn't leave while the seeker was being beaten to death, not while he knew. He stayed and listened, not being able to watch from his position, the screams, cries and blows being thrown around until he saw the SIC land and roll against the ground, unmoving. Then, just as he was about to go forward, he saw Megatron go forward and utter those cold, empty words towards the seeker before leaving.

Now Skyfire watched the unmoving seeker with two thoughts going through his head, one being that he used Starscream's comunication system, if it was still working, to call for help or...take him back with him to the ark.

He knew that the second was risky with many of the other 'bots having rather big grudge against Starscream, but this was his long time friend; despite having been called a traitor, that was injured and dying! Plus he had been hurt by his own leader! He was fading and wouldn't last long unless Skyfire did something...

The shuttle gave no more thought before making his decision and running forward to the injured seeker and carefully picked up his broken form. He winced at the painful image he had been witnessed to and ran a comforting servo against the unconscious seeker before placing him in his cockpit tenderly and shooting off quickly towards the ark, picking up his direction within seconds of passing over a certain stretch of water that had been part of the battlefield. All the while his arms encased his cockpit, as if he was trying to protect Starscream from anymore harm.

When he arrived he ran past many of his comrades that had been looking for him, ignoring their calls in favor of pinging Ratchet with urgency as his held his cockpit with his precious cargo inside that was quickly fading. Once arriving to the med bay, Skyfire shot through the door.

"Ratchet!" he bellowed for the medic as he quickly, yet carefully, pulled Starscream out of his cockpit and placed him on one of the medical berths, making sure he was not on the broken parts of his wings.

"**RATCHET**!" he called again when the CMO hadn't showed after his first called.

"Hold on! I'm right here!" he heard the grouchy medic come from behind him, he turned and looked at the medic.

"HELP HIM!" he shouted before Ratchet could even ask what was wrong. His large servo was held out to show Starscream's prone form upon the medical berth. Ratchet's optics widened before his medic coding kicked in and he rushed forward while calling for Hoist and First Aid. Skyfire got shoved out by the CMO as he was in hysterics and in no way of help towards the medic. He was locked out just as the two other protectbots ran through the door, it closed behind him and locked, leaving him against the wall, shaking before his struts gave and he slid down the wall of the ark.

He heard several pairs of peds hitting the floor as the 'bots that belonged to them arrived to his destination. The first 'bot Skyfire saw was Jazz, the special ops dropped down to his side and tried to snap him out of his stupor; which was working for the most part, but he was still in shock. Next came Optimus and Prowl then Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ironhide, Skyfire knew others would come if they hadn't been ordered to stay in their located perimeter.

"Skyfire, report what happened after the battle" the shuttle heard Optimus' voice after a long silence that ran through his audio receptors. He shuttered his optics before turning towards his leader, shaking slightly in the movement.

"I got booted off course by Seeker Skywarp and was backtracking to return to base. Along the way I registered two signals and investigated. To my immediate surprise it was Megatron and Starscream" he heard a small uproar from his right that was quieted by Prowl, "I dropped down to see what those two were doing, seeing as it was unusual for them to be seen after a battle. I heard Megatron tell Starscream that he 'failed' him again before..." he stopped as he replayed the sounds in his processor.

"Before what Sky?" He heard Jazz ask calmly.

"Before...before Megatron started brutally beating upon Starscream." He heard a quick intake from himself, "I couldn't see what was happening from my position, but I heard Starscream crying out and _**screaming **_in agony as Megatron beat him past submission and...Primus...I saw Starscream get kicked from a good distance away from my position and roll towards the water before laying silently against the ground" Skyfire stopped for an astrosecond.

"I then heard Megatron move forward towards Starscream's position and say _'Let Primus have mercy on your spark' _before leaving...I couldn't leave him Optimus! I couldn't! Not after that beating, that was overkill!" the shuttle exclaimed while placing a servo on his leader's arm, "He was fading rapidly and I had to do something; no one deserved that, not even Starscream for all his treachery is worth" he said softly while shaking from the after flow of drained adrenaline-induced energon leave his system.

Optimus looked at the shuttle in a look of horror, he _knew _how brutal and cruel Megatron was, he _knew _how evil he was and this further proved it. He narrowed his optics as he thought of his last encounter with Megatron before the war broke out, how sadistic he was towards others who judged his words and power as well as how cold he was towards those who followed him.

Starscream, he heard, had been different before joining the Decepticons; a scientist that worked with Skyfire in Cyber City to create things to benefit Cybertronians in need such as the abandoned Sparklings in Tiger Pax who were slightly glitched and unwanted. Starscream had gone to a lower level of the Cybertronian government with a plan to help the Sparklings and give them a chance instead of deactivating them or leaving them to be lost, like Skywarp.

The purple and black seeker had been glitched at sparking and thus made him be able to warp, but it made his processor a little underdeveloped in certain areas of his logic. Optimus had heard about Skywarp in his early days as Prime and his spark went out to the seeker, even now after all these vorns he still felt like he could help the glitched seeker if he could get him away from Megatron's hold. Now he might have a chance with Starscream being in their med bay, on the threat of offlining, he doubted the rest of the injured seekers trine would stay with the mech who hurt one of their own and be incomplete.

He came back to the present to see Jazz calming Skyfire down again and Prowl ordering the others in for a meeting, minus the group here and the medics working on the seeker behind the locked door. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake by taking in the injured red and white seeker, otherwise he would have to pay dearly for the consequence of being softsparked and caring.

"Jazz, take Skyfire to the rec room and get him some energon, it's the closest to the med bay and he can be alerted when Ratchet and the others are done" he order the saboteur then turned to Prowl.

"I want you to debrief the others on the change in the events as I doubt Starscream will be returning to Megatron"_**if he wakes and survives this**_. The unsaid comment rang in the silence as the Autobot SIC nodded and went on to the gathering crowd he had called to the meeting hall. He watched Wheeljack and Perceptor get pinged into the medbay by Ratchet, as he heard the CMO start giving orders right after the inventor and scientist entered the room.

Soon Optimus was alone to contemplate his thoughts and actions. Could he help the seeker or would things be worse than before for him?

**Me: **Uh, heheh HI! I'm _back~! _Uh yeah, I've gotten a little bit of my juices back, but it's for a different fandom than what I have, I've gotten some of my other stories plotted out by sheer force of will and praying to my overlord for help to continue...um yeah not much more to say other than I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story and you will fav as well as comment and read the other story that will be after this one, it came from messing with this one. Anyway thank you for reading and waiting for me to come back and be active again!


	2. Chapter 2

**To take back what's mine.**

**Summary**: Skyfire witnesses a rather brutal beating that Megatron gives Starscream and decides to take back his Star and not let him shoot away again.

**Pairings**: Skyfire/Starscream, implied-past- Megatron/Optimus (Orion), Thundercracker/Skywarp, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Lambos, Optimus/Bee, Ironhide/OC (Changling), Megatron/Soundwave

**Warning**: Beatings, cursing, side switching, mech on mech, Mech on Femme (Maybe), OC (Changling), sparking sparklings, past abuse, trauma, Skywarp being Skywarp, glitching.

**Time**:  
><strong>Joor <strong>- 6.5 earth hours  
><strong>Solarcycle <strong>- one earth day  
><strong>Astrosecond <strong>- .483 earth second

**Ch 2**

Ratchet growled in frustration and anger as he called for Swoop to bring him some of his smaller laser scalpels so he could cut away the more delicate armor that encased the seeker. He had taken most of Starscream's outer armor off with a small amount of pressure or a slide of his servo then he had to take the secondary armor that the seeker had on. He had reattached Starscream's arm as it had been hanging loosely by small amounts of wiring and tubing. The frame had been snapped and was welded back into place, luckily the wires weren't strained at all in the journey from where he had been to Ratchet's medbay.

Over to the side of the medbay was Wheeljack and Perceptor working on reconstruction of the seekers wings, which had been the first things to be taken off so he could fix the back struts easier, as well as the outer armor. The CMO had cursed his programming and Skyfire's pleading to help the seeker who had harmed his bondmates on several occasions, even if he had been provoked by their pit slagging Jet Judo he didn't have to do so much damage to them to where one or both of them be confined to his medbay berths for a few solarcycles. Though he didn't like the seeker much, he couldn't help but curse whomever did this damage to him, it was simply too much done to a single mech to be a "punishment", as he heard that the Decepticon tyrant dealt to his subordinates for failed missions.

_**This was done to offline a mech**_, Ratchet was sure. He cursed as he called for First Aid to bring more energon to help jump start the seeker's spark again, fourth time in the last joor! He was getting angrier and more concentrated by the astrosecond as he cut away the last of Starscream's under armor and saw the damage to his protoform. This damage wasn't just from this last punishment, but from several punishments and patchy repairs from a semi-adequate medic. Many craters and cannons littered the seekers protoform from his thrusters all the way up to his neck tubes.

"Frag it to the pit!" he cursed at the seekers form, his programming was on high from the sight of the seeker and he knew his protégés' were the same, he heard Swoop whine from his right and felt Hoist comfort the Dinobot before returning to his post of setting up necessary parts to be used when Ratchet needed them, such as wires and tubing.

"Swoop, tube clamp" he called out and held out a servo, turning back to his work when the tool his servo. He quickly clamped off a torn energon tube, overly glad that his main tube lining had not sustained any damage as that was harder to repair than the tubing itself. Working quickly, Ratchet started switching out torn, melted or simply unsalvageable parts an replacing them with quick ease then melting some metal to make it liquid so he could wield back the protoform shell.

"Wrench" he called out and swapped the clamp, as it was no longer needed, for a socket wrench to start loosening the cockpit top off so he could work there.

"Why you Ratchet no work on he seeker cockpit sooner?" he heard Swoop ask. He checked First Aid, who was assigned to watch the seeker's vitals along the way and see if they dropped. Seeing that the seeker was stable and out of immediate danger, Ratchet answered the Dinobot.

"The seeker protoform is far fragiler than a groundling's form. If I had worked on his cockpit while his tubing was uncovered and his protoform was still not repaired, I would risk in harming Starscream _farther_. I have to _intentionally _cut part of his protoform off to get to his wiring under the cockpit's frame" he explained, "and since his protoform was _already _opened in another area, I had to close that or risk in losing Starscream from over bleeding" he finished before calling for a scalpel again and quickly, cleanly and gently cut at the protoform before lifting the frame out, with Hoist's help.

"Slag" he hissed out at the mangled wires he found and quickly gave Swoop the frame to give to Wheeljack and Perceptor, who had finished Starscream's wings and part of his outer armor, to work on.

"Looks like we're not getting recharge anytime soon" Ratchet heard Hoist say and silently agreed before calling out for a larger scalpel and tweezers. He then cut away the frayed wires and replaced them for new ones while reconnecting the strained and broken ones.

**~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~**

Jazz was laying against his arms while draping himself across one of the benches in the rec. room, having fallen into recharge while waiting for Ratchet or another medic to come and tell him and Skyfire the news on Starscream's condition. Skyfire was sitting not that far from the saboteur. In fact he was on the floor next to the bench that Jazz was recharging on, unable to recharge himself as he was filled with worry.

It had been several joors since he had brought Starscream to the ark and since the whole regime had been debriefed on the subject. Even though Skyfire and Jazz hadn't been at the meeting, Jazz had linked his overhead com. up to the meeting room so they could hear it, it wasn't pretty.

Several mechs had outright said they should just let Starscream deactivate. They said that he wasn't worth the resources and time plus he had harmed and even killed several of their own. They completely forgot that they did the same to other Decepticons. Few said that while Starscream wasn't a particularly a good mech, he didn't deserve to die. Not while they could help him, it wasn't the Autobots way. A handful had no real opinions on the matter. Those of the handful said that would withhold judgement until they got a clue upon how Starscream reacted to them. That is, if he survived. Jazz had cut it off after that, knowing that Skyfire didn't need to hear anymore of the negative comments towards the seeker.

The shuttle sighed and prayed to Primus that Starscream would survive, prayed that he would be alright and live. Only Skyfire knew what Starscream was truly like behind his insane facade and treachery towards the 'cons. He knew that there had been several factors in play that lead the red and white seeker to follow Megatron way back on Cybertron all those millennia ago. He just couldn't prove it to the others, they wouldn't believe it unless they had solid hard evidence, not just the words of one mech that personally knew the seeker and that was where he came to a head in his decision.

Yes he had saved Starscream from offlining out in the middle of nowhere, but for what cause? A place among the Autobots, the same ones he attacked, killed and tortured before and had made many enemies of them? Pah! He may have saved him, but he ultimately might have damned him to hateful comments, sneers, dirty glances and fights from the others. When, not if as it _**wasn't **_an option to the shuttle, when Starscream got better he might leave and then be isolated and alone...that would be worse than his beating, near death experience and his rescue from his enemy.

The door to the rec. room opened and Ratchet stepped in. Immediately Skyfire stood, accidentally waking Jazz in the process, and looked at the medic. He was silent for a bit before sighing to the shuttle and giving a soft smile.

"Starscream is stable and mostly repaired. He's out of stasis and is recharging now. He won't be waking for the next solarcycle as his body is finishing his selfrepairs, but he's safe now" Ratchet told him. Skyfire gave a relieved breath and smiled tiredly, now realising how much energy he had been running on for the past - he looked at his chronometer - 6 joors. He'd need to recharge soon, but right now he needed to see Starscream.

"May I see him?" he asked Ratchet politely. The CMO nodded and motioned for him to follow, dismissing Jazz at the same time. The saboteur waved Skyfire bye and said he'd check on him after he recharged for a little while longer, Skyfire nodded to him and continued to follow Ratchet when Jazz went his separate way.

The medbay was quiet, unusually quiet in Skyfire's opinion. He only ever heard yelling and the bang of medical equipment connecting with either somebot's helm or the wall when one of the lucky slaggers missed the flying object by ducking. Now though, it was calm and peaceful, the only sound was the beeping of the monitor that was connected to the recharging seeker.

Skyfire went over to Starscream's side and looked over him. He looked a lot better, though he was only covered by the under armor as his cockpit cover and outer armor was still in repair. His wings were fixed and reattached and his cracked optics were filled in and repaired, though since they had no red optics Ratchet had to use some blue ones. This gave Starscream the illusion of having purple optics, from what the shuttle could see in the lighting. Skyfire liked it and found it more suiting for the small seeker. He certainly was smaller than his trine mates and every other seeker that Skyfire had ever met, which was just fine him. The shuttle couldn't see Starscream be anything _**but **_smaller than the others.

He smiled and placed a servo on the peaceful face, no longer was it in a contortion of pain, but instead it showed the peacefulness of rest and healing. Skyfire smiled softly when the seeker unconsciously leaned into the warmth of his servo, almost like one of the earth felines, before resting in it. He felt the soft puff of air that came out of Starscream's intakes against his servo, feeling a small shiver go up his back struts as he felt a almost forgotten feeling he had for the seeker go through his spark.

**Love.**

Of course he would never tell the seeker that he loved him. No, he knew Starscream would never agree to be in a relationship with him with the fact that they were just too different to be compatible, but a mech could dream couldn't he? Skyfire lifted his other servo up so he could take one of Starscream's smaller ones and rub a thumb over the top of it.

_**Welcome back my Star **_ he thought to himself before placing a soft kiss on the servo, all the while forgetting about Ratchet, who was still in the bay watching him while filling out reports.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Hey look it! Chapter 2 in under 3 days! Something good must be happening! Ah~ Again, plz review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 Interlude

**To take back what's mine.**

**Summary**: Skyfire witnesses a rather brutal beating that Megatron gives Starscream and decides to take back his Star and not let him shoot away again.

**Pairings**: Skyfire/Starscream, implied-past- Megatron/Optimus (Orion), Thundercracker/Skywarp, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Lambos, Optimus/Bee, Ironhide/OC (Changling), Megatron/Soundwave

**Warning**: Beatings, cursing, side switching, mech on mech, Mech on Femme (Maybe), OC (Changling), sparking sparklings, past abuse, trauma, Skywarp being Skywarp, glitching.

**Time**:  
><strong>Joor <strong>- 6.5 earth hours  
><strong>Solarcycle <strong>- one earth day  
><strong>Astrosecond <strong>- .483 earth second

_(This is a interlude for when Starscream is getting fixed by Ratchet and the others, it's on his thoughts and views)_

**Ch 3**

He hated this.

The unnerving numbness and silence that came from being harmed by his master. Harmed enough to where he had to retreat to his spark to escape the pain and be surround by the sickening numbness. Deep in his spark he was ruefully confused at what he had done to make Megatron so mad at him. He hadn't done anything this time but his duty as the air commander and SIC, sure he ridiculed Megatron's plan, he had full knowledge that it would fail with how it was set up, but it was his job to!

Starscream couldn't out right tell that Megatron's plan had a set up for failure, no that would cause him to get shot. Instead, the seeker ridiculed him to let the tyrant know that there was something wrong with his plan, though he usually never listened to his SIC. In the end the seeker would be publicly humiliated for unknown reasons other than Megatron being embarrassed yet again from the failed plan.

Over the millennia, Starscream had become a snarky, treacherous seeker with so many bad personality traits that he couldn't really pick out his original one. This was from many beatings, _too_ many beatings at that, for being ridiculed and looked down upon, for simply being a seeker! It was too much for him to handle without changing his personality to fit the situation and conditions he had been subjected to. This made him regret becoming part of the war.

To Starscream, the war wasn't worth it anymore, not like it had once been when he was young and just starting out as the air commander for the Decepticons. Not to say that he'd join the trice slagged Autobots, no that was a horror-feast in the programmings and Starscream would no sooner purge himself out of his shell then join the goody-goody two ped Autobots. No, Starscream was just tired of the whole thing, I mean what was there left to fight for? The cause?

The seeker mentally snorted, the cause - right. Take over the universe and have equality among every mech, femme and sparkling to where there wouldn't be such a wide gap between the social ranking. Who was he trying to fool? The Decepticons couldn't even take over Earth! **Earth**! A organic, mud ball of a planet with such disgusting, squishy beings! They couldn't even take over _that _let alone Cybertron and the Universe. Pit, they pretty much damned and destroyed their home planet to the core. Cybertron was dead and no longer habitable, the seeker doubted that it could even be fixed...

Plus there had been too much bleeding of energon and spark extinguishing to even think about equality. The Decepticons had offlined so many of their kind that each one was known as a killer and hated by everyone, not just their enemies or comrades, but themselves as well. Starscream could barely look himself in the optic when looking at himself in the mirror as he only saw the faceless mechs and femmes he had offlined staring at him, glaring and wordlessly accusing him of the deeds he had done, _for the __**cause**_. He also couldn't look at his servos willingly, he just saw the phantom stains of energon of the fallen Cybertronians.

The seeker mentally wrapped his arms around his legs. He knew that he was bodiless right now though he could careless as this was comforting in a way, thinking that he could do this without being stared or sneered at for this moment of weakness. Starscream wondered if he would die, maybe then he'd finally get some much needed rest even if he was damned to the Pit. Ah who was he kidding? He wasn't wanted anywhere; Pit, Pool of Sparks or the plane of onlined - he was too glitched from his lifecycle choices - so he'd be nothing, but a floating ball of light. He'd live on in numbness and with himself be swallowed up in his memories as well as the knowledge that he was possibly hated as much as his master, if not more.

He found it in empty humor that he thought this way when he was dying, reflecting back on his thoughts of life and why he turned out the way he did. He never shared any thoughts he had with anyone after Skyfire had abandoned the Decepticons, had left him... His trine didn't even know how deeply he thought about things, though they had a vague clue during some of his tangential ranting.

His trine...Skywarp and Thundercracker. He wondered if they had felt his pain through the bond they shared or had he blocked it off in his fear when Megatron took him away? He couldn't remember as he mostly saw his demise when he had seen his master's faceplates twist in rage. Now though...he was wondering if they were looking for him and worried. Did they ask Megatron where he was, was he alright and coming back? He wished he knew.

Starscream shivered as he felt his systems come back online.

What? He was alive? He shuttered his optics and started moving out of his spark to go into his body once more. At first he felt pain, but then it was gone, as if vanishing without a trace. Who had found him? He ran through a list in his processor, but couldn't think of anybot who would willingly go out and find him - let alone _fix him and save his life_.

_**Who would save me of all mechs?**_ the seeker thought to himself as his system booted more and started scanning his body. Most of the damage was fixed and repaired, though he was missing a few vital parts such as his cockpit. He was selfrepairing the last bit of damage that hadn't been taken care of by whomever save him and he felt his wings again, attached and repaired.

_**Hmmm **_was all he thought as he tried to come up with some logic to answer the puzzle that landed in his servos. Obviously the bot had to have been a medic, otherwise he wouldn't be repaired let alone alive, and they had to be a damn good one too as he was almost the same, he couldn't be the same without his missing parts. So who could have fixed him? It wasn't Hook, no that mech was barely certified to be even called a medic, it wasn't any of the other constructicons as they fell under Hooks orders.

He slagged the idea of humans having fixed him, they had been too far out of the way of the Nemesis and where he was to even find him and even if they had found him they were too backwards in technology to even make sense of his body and structure. He also slagged the idea of the Autobots, they'd no sooner offline him when they saw him, Megatron becoming compassionate and saving him had higher chances than the Autobots saving him.

If it's not anyone I know or could put together, then who? Starscream thought. He didn't know, but he was about to find out as his security system override kicked in and his optics turned on, letting him find the answer to his puzzle.

**Me**: A little short, but hey! You got an insight of what Starscream is like, from my p.o.v., and know a bit as to why he acts like he does! HOPE YOU LIKED!


	4. Chapter 4

**To take back what's mine.**

**Summary**: Skyfire witnesses a rather brutal beating that Megatron gives Starscream and decides to take back his Star and not let him shoot away again.

**Pairings**: Skyfire/Starscream, implied-past- Megatron/Optimus (Orion), Thundercracker/Skywarp, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Lambos, Optimus/Bee, Ironhide/OC (Changling), Megatron/Soundwave

**Warning**: Beatings, cursing, side switching, mech on mech, Mech on Femme (Maybe), OC (Changling), sparking sparklings, past abuse, trauma, Skywarp being Skywarp, glitching.

**Time**:  
><strong>Joor <strong>- 6.5 earth hours  
><strong>Solarcycle <strong>- one earth day  
><strong>Astrosecond <strong>- .483 earth second

**Ch 4**

A pair of optics online as the owner came out of recharge. They frizzed with static for a few astroseconds before coming to focus on a pale creamed colored wall. The seeker felt his optics shutter slightly at the sight of it before moving his helm around and saw a darker creamed ceiling above him as well as several lights overhead. He didn't recognize the place he was at and felt a slight panic swell in him despite his previous thoughts when his was disconnected from his body.

Starscream shifted and moved from the berth, taking a rather vague note that he was connected to a monitor, and felt his peds touch the floor. His legs gave out and forced him to grab onto the berth as well as feel his panic spike more with the feeling of being in a foreign place in such a weakened condition. He pulled himself up slightly and try to stabilize his movements while he moved towards the wall, ripping out the monitor cable attached to his cockpit in the process and unknowingly sending a silent alarm to the CMO and his protégés.

The seeker stumbled and fell against the wall, making a loud **bang **noise as he hit it, then slid down to the floor. Starscream caught himself with his servos and tried to pull himself up as his optics scanned the room wildly for an exit. His seeker programming was going into a slight insanity from not seeing the sky as well as being trapped in an unknown area for Primus knows how long. Once he regained his footing and balance, he quickly moved along the wall towards what he hoped was a door.

He keened in panic as he couldn't find a door and started shaking, a common process for seekers to go through when their programming took over. His ventilation system was kicking in at overdrive as more energon pumped through his system and gave him strength for him to start a semi-run around the room. Starscream dodged berths and other equipment as he searched for a door or something that he could fit through so he could get out. On what felt like his ninth round of the room, he saw something in his peripheral vision and turned towards it, making a noise in delight as he finally found a door.

Quickly, the seeker dived over towards the door and scratched at it frantically, sending out a silent code that seekers used unknowingly to get out of situations that made them claustrophobic. He keened again when it didn't work for a second before stopping and staring wide optically as it opened. He waited for a few moments just incase a bot was on the other side coming into the room. After seeing nobot come in, Starscream shot out and looked around before going down a left-side corridor. His blue peds and thrusters clacked against the floor as he ran, optics taking in everything yet nothing processed in his CPU.

The only thing that ran through Stascreams processor was to get outside as quickly as possible. He picked up speed when he heard a multitude of noises, that could only belong to several pairs of peds, coming after him and gaining on him. More energon flooded his system and his vision started to glitch with static from the overload and he couldn't see a large white body appearing before him.

He collided right into it unwillingly and started to buck and twist when a pair of arms wrapped around him. He made several different incoherent noises to express his panic and growing fear before he finally spoke the only clear thing that came to mind.

"LET ME GO!" he shouted and twist again before screaming when the arms became tight around him when his movements gained in frantic action. He heard several voices around him, one in particular was shouting out what could have been orders or simply shouting obscenities. He bucked again, trying to activate his thrusters and weaponry, but felt them not connect to his system and then started to lose it. He keened yet again when he felt something enter his system and made him start to lose connection with his processor and forced him to go into recharge.

Though before he lost consciousness, Starscream heard a familiar voice enter his audio receptors.

"It's alright Star, your safe" that voice was soft and reassuring through his panic, but could he trust this voice? He wasn't sure as his systems clicked off.

**~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~**

**"WHO IN THERE RIGHT **_**PROCESSER **_**SAW IT FIT TO PUT A **_**SEEKER **_**IN A **_**LOCKED ROOM**_**?" **Ratchet shouted at his protégés as they were the only ones who would get access to the berth room aside from himself and his CO. The trio tried to blend with the wall for different reasons, but all wanted away from Ratchet's anger. Ratchet immediately dismissed Swoop as the Dinobot wouldn't DARE put another flier in a locked room as he knew the consequences afterwards.

This left Hoist and First Aid. Both had been in the med bay after he got off shift and both were unaware of certain aspects of the seeker programming, one being what they just saw. Ratchet felt behind him Skyfire holding Starscream close to him, almost planning to put the seeker into his cockpit to make sure he wasn't going to get touched of locked up again. Ratchet couldn't _believe _what he had witnessed mere astroseconds ago. The different noises of panic, fear and uncertainty that came from Starscream left a horrifying echo in his audio receptors and he **never **wanted to repeat that.

"Skyfire, take Starscream back to the med bay, the MAIN med bay" he said when he saw the shuttle's mouth open, "and stay there until I come and check him over, he's unfit to stay in the med bay alone and I'm assigning him to your care as you have known him the longest and know what he might need once the sedative wears off" Ratchet ordered the aerial bot. Skyfire nodded and then moved down the corridor with the limp Starscream in his arms.

"Now I ask again. **who **saw it fit to put a _**seeker **_in a _locked room_?" he asked, his optics blazing with pure rage. The trio gulped and Swoop took off after a second, Ratchet let him and stared down the last two. They held onto each other shakily as they saw their demise in those optics.

Skyfire ran a servo over Starscream's faceplates, feelings remains of unseen coolant that had leaked from the seeker's optics in his blind panic. When he had heard the shouting and numerous amounts of peds hitting the ground a few corridors down from his quarters, he investigated. He hadn't expected a hysterical Starscream to run into him and the flail when he wrapped his arms around the seeker as he saw that he was about to fall from colliding with his larger frame.

His spark broke when he heard the distressed noises come from the small seeker and wrapped his arms tighter as he tried to quietly calm him down, it back fired immediately. When Ratchet and the other medics arrived, he heard Ratchet shout at First Aid to get a sedative ready and ordered Skyfire to come closer and then waited until Starscream tried to activate his thrusters. When the empty clicks rang through the hall, Ratchet acted and slipped the sedative into one of Starscream's main energon lines. Skyfire whimpered very lightly when Starscream have a final sparksreaching keen that only other fliers would understand in frequency.

The shuttle shook his helm to rid the memory away and opened his cockpit. He did not trust the other Autobot's around the base to not try something while Starscream was out of safety, and slipped the smaller seeker inside. He felt Starscream's helm lay on the covering of his spark chamber and shivered slightly at the feeling before closing the cockpit again and continued onto the med bay.

Once he was in the med bay, Skyfire stood against one of the walls away from the other med bay - aka the berth room- that Starscream had unwillingly been locked in while in recharge. He knew that the door connecting to the med bay he was in went into a camouflage mode when it wasn't accessed my the CMO. He figured that since Starscream was in hysterics, he went out the other door that led straight to the hall, usually it was locked from both the inside and the out, but would unlock if the patient inside was panicking. Skyfire knew this because when he had first came to the Autobot's he had been placed in there and had suffered from the same panic programming that Starscream had, it was only when Ratchet turned off his programming temporarily did he find out what the door did and how he was able to get out.

He shivered and looked down when Starscream shifted in his cockpit, unknowingly rubbing against the shuttle's spark chamber plating, before settling down into a semi-ball form. Starscream's wings had folded slightly to get in a more comfortable position and twitched against his glass slightly every now and again. Skyfire smiled slightly and ran a servo over his cockpit glass while placing his arm around the bottom protectively. To anybot that looked at the shuttle's cockpit, it would look like he was protecting some precious treasure instead of a small seeker that had basically been thrown away by those who he had once called comrades.

The thought would make one smile if they thought about the action instead of _who _he was protecting, but it was the _who _that would make others frown in distrust and that in turn was what made the picture sad. Skyfire kept running his servo over his cockpit while still looking down at his old friend before looking up to the opening door. Ratchet came in with a semi smoldering wrench in his servo while grumbling about incompetent mechs. The CMO passed Skyfire and went over to his chair and sat down in it heavily, wrench placed on the desk in the process, before turning to Skyfire.

"Find out who placed him in the berth room?" Skyfire asked, trying to find an answer. Ratchet nodded his helm and groaned in frustration as both his servos went up and ran over his faceplates.

"Both First Aid and Hoist placed him in there like standard procedure, but forgot that since Starscream is a seeker he needs different handling. Both of them won't forget now or ever again after the tongue lashing I gave them" Ratchet told the shuttle and saw that his assumption to Skyfire placing Starscream in his cockpit had been correct. He sighed and turned to a datapad and wrote something on it before clicking it with the pen twice, signaling he had sent an order out to Optimus to enforce, and turned back to Skyfire.

"Alright, while Starscream's armor and cockpit are still with Perceptor and Wheeljack, he'll have to be confined to your quarters and your side when you go outside the base. He's not allowed to fly on his own and his thrusters will not be activated until he has either proven that he's not a threat to us or he wants to leave" Ratchet explained his orders, "Also he needs two mid-grades and one medical grade until his system is back up to standard while he's weak" the medic kept going, knowing that Skyfire would keep to the order.

"I'm taking you off roster as well so you can take care of Starscream easier while he's in his condition. these are the terms and orders that need to be followed while Starscream is under your care understand?" Ratchet said while scratching down some other things for Skyfire to do to ensure that Starscream healed properly while under his care. He saw the shuttle nod his helm to show he did understand then handed the shuttle the datapad he had scribbled the extra orders down on.

"Bring him back in one solarcycle after he has been online for a full joor so I can check his system. He's gonna be recharging a lot as well due to his system being weak so don't panic when he's not awake a whole lot" Ratchet went on, going into full medic mode due to his programming.

"Ratchet! I got it!" Skyfire told him and laughed at little at Ratchet's faceplates when he realize that he was pulling an Optimus, "Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to Starscream, that I promise you and him" the shuttle said seriously. Ratchet looked at him and sighed before nodding.

"I know, I get carried away when somebot or Human is hurt and brought to my med bay. It's my programming kicking in, why do you think I'm so hard on most bots that come through that door?" he asked before going on, "Alright now get, I've got paper work to do and that sedative is going to wear off in less than a half joor, you don't want Starscream in your cockpit when he wakes again" The CMO said, shooting Skyfire out of his med bay so he could file a report to Optimus and Prowl. Skyfire walked out of the med bay and headed to his quarters on the opposite side of where most of the Autobots were given due to his size and the fact that he was a flier.

Yes he was accepted among the Autobots as an aerial bot, but he was still a flier. Fliers, to other Cybertronians, were considered outcasts due to the fact that they were built completely different and were built to be off the ground, unlike the others who were groundlings like the other Autobots or gunformers like Megatron. Gunformers got their own slagged reputation, but it wasn't as bad as the fliers. Fliers were considered Unicron's offspring as he himself had been a flier as well as a planet-bot, it didn't help the fact that most of the fliers had joined the Decepticons at the beginning of the war as they were treated **better **than they had been by the Autobots, at least from what he had seen when he was one. It had obviously changed in the last millennia since the war began.

Skyfire refused to think on it anymore as he arrived to his quarters and data bursted it open before slipping inside, immediately closing it behind him once he entered. He wanted nobot in his quarters while he had Starscream with him.

**Me**: First, yes I know Unicron isn't a flier, I'm using creative license here and making him one for my first. Second, I hope you understand why Starscream went into panic mode when he woke up, if not let me know and I'll explain it easier for you. Lastly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review as well as continue to read my story!


	5. Chapter 5

**To take back what's mine.**

**Summary**: Skyfire witnesses a rather brutal beating that Megatron gives Starscream and decides to take back his Star and not let him shoot away again.

**Pairings**: Skyfire/Starscream, implied-past- Megatron/Optimus (Orion), Thundercracker/Skywarp, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Lambos, Optimus/Bee, Ironhide/OC (Changling), Megatron/Soundwave

**Warning**: Beatings, cursing, side switching, mech on mech, Mech on Femme (Maybe), OC (Changling), sparking sparklings, past abuse, trauma, Skywarp being Skywarp, glitching.

**Time**:  
><strong>Joor <strong>- 6.5 earth hours  
><strong>Solarcycle <strong>- one earth day  
><strong>Astrosecond <strong>- .483 earth second

**Ch 5**

It was around five in the morning human time when Starscream woke again. The Decepticon SIC was confused and starting to panic again as he saw that he was in an unknown location, but he kept a little bit calm as he was able to see the sky, from the berth he was laying on, through a skylight. The small seeker didn't move a strut as he continued to stare at the sky, the native grounds of which he and other flyers ruled freely, and slowly went back to a calm state.

A groundling could never understand why the sky kept a seeker calm, it was basic understanding among the two subspecies, though they could gander a guess. Starscream had snorted mentally at the thoughts they came up with such as it being a sexual release for them, no it wasn't though it _did _give them a release of endorphins and gave them a otherwise unobtainable high that couldn't be explained, only felt. One of the reasons as to why the sky kept a seeker calm, well to Starscream at least he wasn't sure about other seekers, was that it simply was a freedom of their own. It gave them something to look forward to when everything else was wrong and it didn't mock them like groundlings and gunformers. It simply let them fly as well as let them lose themselves as they did aerial acrobatics to release any tension they had and it was what it felt like to come home after a long and tiresome journey with countless battles that left you bloodied and broken. The sky simply took the pain away and made one feel **wanted**.

Starscream looked past the normal invisible airwaves and up to the space above it towards the stars and galaxies that dotted the black space brilliantly. He also saw the Earth moon glowing lonesomely in its spot of orbit. The small seeker smiled softly as could empathize with the large, round space rock in its loneliness, only having one thing near by to take away the sharp edge of being alone and having the insanity that came with it. Yes, Starscream had that with Skyfire when he had still been around the massive seeker as he had only ever trusted Skyfire with everything he had.

His spark ached when he remembered Skyfire's betrayal to the Decepticons and, ultimately, him. He had blamed the other seeker for his pain and called him a traitor when he was the real traitor to everybot and himself. He couldn't blame Skyfire for leaving though, he didn't belong among the Decepticons with his soft and kind personality, one that Starscream longed to see aimed at him again.

The small seeker sighed in defeat at the fact that he would possibly never see Skyfire on a peaceful side again because of his actions and his choices. He chuckled sadly and continued to look at the moon and stars, losing himself in his thoughts and some memories he had long since tried to forget. Completely forgetting his unknown surroundings as he immersed himself to be lost in his processor.

_**~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~**_

Skyfire stood in the doorway of the second room in his quarters that held Starscream. He had been altered the moment the smaller seeker had cycled out of recharge by a monitor he set up and went to check on him as he knew that he would have panicked by the area he was in. He stopped in the doorway when he saw the renegade seeker. Skyfire saw Starscream staring up into the skylight he had installed in the berth rooms to keep himself calm when he recharge and cycled out of it. He watched as Starscream's fixed violet optics, which he was growing fond of by the astrosecond, scan the sky above him and become encased in the pale glow created by the moon overhead.

The large seeker did a photo capture of that scene, wanting to have that beautiful moment in his processors until he was offlined and then with him in the pool of sparks. He was always captivated at how beautiful Starscream could be without even trying, always doing small things to make him stand out and show the beauty of his frame and delicate wings. He saw a soft smile creep across the smaller seekers faceplates and simply stared in awe at the rare sight. He hadn't seen that in rather long time.

He smiled softly at the thought of Starscream looking at him a smiling back, his lip plates pulled back in a small curve to show his happiness and joy, much like he did back on Cybertron when they flew together or did an experiment. He wished to see it again and then more after that. When Starscream smiled, nobot could see anything like a traitor and an enemy. No they only saw a beautiful creature that was misunderstood as well as manipulated and tainted unwillingly when he lost his way on the path he had to walk in his lifecycle.

Being pulled back from his thoughts wasn't what Skyfire wanted, but he had to as he had to inform Starscream of his predicament. The larger seeker sighed mentally and looked back to Starscream, seeing that he was unnoticed by the smaller seeker and he wondered if his sensors were deactivated or if Starscream had gotten too lost in thought to take notice. He didn't know and could care less at the moment as he made some noise when he walked farther into the berth room, almost startling Starscream out of his thoughts. Violet optics turned towards him and seemed to stare straight into his spark, it made him repress a shiver.

"S-Sky?" Starscream's voice came softly from the smaller seeker, it seemed to swim across the air between the two seeker towards the large of the two.

"Yes, Star, it's me" he said with a small smile. He saw as the ridges of Starscream's optics dilate as he seemed to start out things together in his processor and Skyfire simply KNEW it wasn't something he needed to be thinking about.

"Now Star, it's not what you think it to be-" Skyfire started before getting cut off by the smaller seeker.

"Then what is it?" he said panicky and almost sharply, "I'm among my enemies and vulnerable with no access to my thrusters or weapons, so if you would kindly tell me what I'm thinking is wrong then _**please **_clear up my accusation" Starscream said with sarcasm and defiance in his voice while his intakes were working up to make him pant. Skyfire sighed and leaned against the wall as he knew that Starscream wouldn't want him near him in his panicky state.

"You're not here as a prisoner, quiet the opposite really" he started and got a confused look from the white and red jet, "By Ratchet's claim, you're his patient until he says otherwise" he went on and got another confused look as Starscream tilted his helm to make him resemble one of the Earth felines.

"How about I start from the beginning?" he asked rhetorically, "During the battle between our factions, I got knocked off the course to head back to my side by Skywarp. While I was navigating myself to familiar territory, I came across two signals on an island below me. Curious and cautious, I dropped silently and unknowingly to the island and his among the rocks, to my immediate surprise of who the signals belong to; I found that it was of Megatron and you" Skyfire said and watched as the look of dread crept across Starscream's optics and faceplates as he realized where Skyfire was going.

"No..." Starscream said softly in denial.

"Yes, Star" Skyfire said to shatter any illusions the Decepticon SIC had set up to make it not be true, "I was there when Megatron nearly **murdered **you on that island and afterwards I brought you here to be saved" he said before he started walking into the room fully, data bursting the door closed silently as he did so, as he saw that his old friend was going to need his presence closer to him now. Even if he would bluntly refuse it.

Starscream shook unknowingly as the words Skyfire said floated in circles around his processor. The larger seeker had been there, he had seen what Megatron did, heard what the tyrant said and had practically tortured him on that island. He didn't want to remember it, but Skyfire unknowingly brought it back up and Starscream shook as he remembered the pain and the thought that he might have died there on that island and then be forgotten slowly in time. His shaking magnified enough to hear the metal of his legs clacking together and against the berth.

He shut off his optics as his processor drowned him in the memory again of the island. The echoing words, the processor blinding pain, unending numbness afterwards...it all flooded his processor and he felt coolant leak from his optics. He felt weak and controllable, he **hated **the feeling with his entire spark as it made him feel worthless. The feeling of being weak made him feel like a unprotected sparkling again, alone and back in Vos where he had been sparked then left by his creators in a shady orphanage.

"Star" he heard Skyfire's voice break through the barrier of memories that threaten to completely swallow him. He shook in the arms that was wrapped around him as he laid against the larger seeker's chassis, peds off the floor and servos dangling. Starscream heard his uneven intakes and tried to calm down, but it wasn't working at all, even the sight of the sky wasn't working -he only felt the hunger to fly-.

Seeing that Starscream couldn't calm properly, Skyfire sent a data burst to the window above them. The larger seeker activated his thrusters as he stood and lifted himself and Starscream up into the cloud line. A brush of cool air hit both seekers and both relished in the feeling, it felt as if a mate was gently touching them and welcoming back after such a long time apart. It was simply amazing.

Starscream slowly stopped his shaking and felt the grip of panic leave his system as he slowly relaxed in Skyfire's grasp as he flew them over the Autobot base. He could careless that he was a Autobot captive, or patient as their CMO put it, as long as he could be like this -flying- he would be alright. The smaller seeker let his helm lean to the side and rest against Skyfire's arm, enjoying the way he was wrapped up in those arms, almost like he was made for them.

Strangely, it didn't bother Starscream as much as it should have with the fixed persons he had. Being with Skyfire made him feel like he was HIMSELF like he had been back in Cyber City, back before the war and he was a simple scientist that was working for the better treatment of sparklings in orphanages like Skywarp. He knew how bad Skywarp had been treated for his glitch and how much pain he was in before being taken in by Thundercracker's creators. He also knew that Skywarp bound himself to Thundercracker when those two had been introduced a short time before the Tyger Pax massacre, as the purple and black seeker rambled on and on about when they first became a trine. He let out a contented sigh as he let himself be lost in the feeling of being in Skyfire's arms.

The larger seeker let a soft smile ghost over his lip plates. Starscream was warm and fitted perfectly in his arms, to top it off was the fact that Starscream wasn't fighting him as they flew. He looked down and saw the smaller seeker laying his helm against the crook of his arm, letting Skyfire take complete control with the trust that nothing would happen. He liked that, the trust that was given to him by Starscream. His Star was showing himself at this moment, just a small sliver though. One that slipped through the tainted veil covering him.

_**'Star, I'll slowly rip that veil off you, you'll no longer have to pretend to be that 'Con who has placed himself in your image'**_ he silently vowed as he slowly came to a decent from what could easily be called Heaven and back down to his quarters. He needed to get Starscream to Ratchet for the check up, otherwise the Pit would look like a trip trough the clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Some Sky loving Star in this, though very small and probably none seen to the untrained eye, but hey! We got a tiny glimmer into what Star's life was like with he was younger and what he thinks! :3 Well I hope you like and I'm glad you are still reading my little fic here, hope to see you again!


	6. Chapter 6

**To take back what's mine.**

**Summary**: _Skyfire witnesses a rather brutal beating that Megatron gives Starscream and decides to take back his Star and not let him shoot away again._

**Pairings**: Skyfire/Starscream, implied-past- Megatron/Optimus (Orion), Thundercracker/Skywarp, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Lambos, Optimus/Bee, Ironhide/OC (Changling), Megatron/Soundwave

**Warning**: Beatings, cursing, side switching, mech on mech, Mech on Femme (Maybe), OC (Changling), sparking sparklings, past abuse, trauma, Skywarp being Skywarp, glitching.

**Time**:  
><strong>Joor <strong>- 6.5 earth hours  
><strong>Solarcycle <strong>- one earth day  
><strong>Astrosecond <strong>- .483 earth second  
><strong>Breem <strong>- 8.3 earth minutes

**Ch 6**

Medbays were all the same, regardless of the layout and location. Starscream knew this better than most Cybertronians, minus Wheeljack and the Lamborghini twins as he knew those three had a somewhat worse track record than him, but the seeker still knew that this medbay was the same as Hooks and it was the same as the ones back on Cybertron in the Golden Age. All clean, all full of equipment, all full of medics and all full of things that could either help him or hurt him, Starscream just wasn't sure of which this one was capable of yet.

_**'Most likely both knowing Ratchet's legendary **_temper' the Decepticon thought to himself as he sat on the medical berth with Skyfire off to the side of the medbay, as ordered by Ratchet when the CMO came in just astroseconds ago. The seeker wasn't happy to be in the medbay, he was in one too often because of Megatron rather than his carelessness and it always reminded him of how the tyrant always seemed to send him closer to his deactivation ever since he joined the Decepticons.

He shifted slightly in his uncomfortable manner, knowing full well that Skyfire was watching him and yet he didn't bark at him to stop it like he did others when he was in the medbay being repaired. He had made it a rule that if he was in the medbay that he wasn't to be visited by anyway, his trine included, unless he was offline and unaware. Here though, with just him and Skyfire, and Ratchet in his office gathering equipment but Stsrscream wasn't including him at the moment, he didn't seem to mind.

In fact the larger seeker's presence kept him calm with the knowledge that he wasn't going to be attacked if another seeker was in the area. He thanked Primus that seekers didn't attack each other and would protect one another if their programming called for it since they were connected through their coding as wingbrothers and sisters. Starscream relaxed as much as he could with this knowledge and the knowledge that no medic would attack an injured mech.

_**'Rather fortunate that I'm in the situation, I can get fixed then leave before they notice' **_Starscream made the quick witted plan, sure it would need a lot of fine tuning, but it _was _a plan at least. From there he needed more thought about it and from the notion he had now, he had a while before he was even up to par with being able to fly properly with the amount of damaged that Megatron dealt upon him. He had been lucky enough to survive long enough to be brought to Ratchet to be saved, his systems had been almost completely damaged, his personal scanners had told him when they kicked back on when Ratchet had brought him out of stasis lock.

Starscream was lucky enough to have scanners that kick on automatically when his systems were fix, it was lucky because he didn't need them to be fixed all the time got slagged as they automatically repaired themselves while he was healing. It didn't take much for his scanners to work again once he was out of danger so he kind of danced with fate to be resilient with his scanners.

He looked up again when he heard the CMO's office door open and the medic came out with a scanner and a few tools.

"Alright just sit there and look pretty" he said before starting his scanner. Starscream mentally rolled his optics at the medics humor, really he knew that he was more femme like than most mechs so why pick at it? After Ratchet let the scanner finish he looked at the results.

"Hmmm. You're a little low on Energon and you're thrusters have two small break deeper in the lining of both your peds, I would suggest staying off them as much as possible until we fix it so they won't get worse and take two cubes of Energon every three days to regulate your systems again" the medic commanded to Starscream while making sure Skyfire would see to it that the red and white seeker did so. Starscream hummed lightly, not seeing a point in answering the medic, and eased off the table so he would hurt his peds more. Just as he turned, Ratchet placed a servo on his shoulder plate.

"Hold on a second, I'm not finished yet, I still have to suture some wires in your chest before they fritz out" Ratchet said and made Starscream sit on the berth again.

_**'Is this neccissary?' **_he asked himself as he felt his chest crackle and vibrate with the blowtorch Ratchet had and mentally twitched at the feeling of the patch metal drip onto the wiring.

_**'How I loath that feeling' **_he grumbled and moved his leg slightly so the medic couldn't touch it accidentally as he worked, Starscream didn't like his legs touched as they had the more sensitive wiring exposed, much like his neck, at the back of his knee and in his transforming seams. He gave a very soft sigh in relief when Ratchet was done and proceeded to lower himself onto the ground again while being careful once more.

He didn't question when his cockpit cover would be finished as he knew how long it took the constructicons and believed it would take them that long or a few solarcycles more, he simply didn't feel like complaining or throwing his title around since it held no value here. He simply gave a small look to the medic that asked a question that didn't need to be voiced.

"Yes, yes _now _you may go" Ratchet said, "Come back in three days time for a check up and fitting, Wheeljack has the basics of your cockpit frame rebuilt, but isn't sure if it will fit yet" Ratchet explained as Starscream gave him a slightly confused look at the second statement. The small seeker nodded his helm before going over to where Skyfire was and followed the larger seeker out of the medbay, much to Starscream's relief.

The duo walked in silence down the hall of the ARK and Starscream wondered where they were heading as they went the opposite direction from which they came from before his check up. He looked at Skyfire with questioning purple optics and saw the larger seeker look down to him. Skyfire smiled softly to the question that danced in Starscream's mix-coloured optics and didn't say a thing to him as to where they were going, but he knew that it wouldn't be _overly _unpleasant for the small seeker to go around the ARK and explore a little in general areas that he used.

They first stopped in the rec. room to get Starscream his Energon like Ratchet ordered. Skyfire knew it was early in the morning, so there would only be a mech or two in the rec. room, if that. The door opened and Skyfire turned to see Optimus, Prowl and Jazz in the corner of the room, relaxing in the early morning. It was a little unusual for these three to be around each other, though not Jazz and Prowl since they were bonded, as they always were on duty around this time of day since their shifts were planned that way.

"Skyfire, good morning" Optimus' voice hit his audio receptors and Skyfire smiled before nodding his head.

"Morning Optimus, Jazz, Prowl" the large seeker replied. Starscream stood hidden behind the larger seeker and didn't step out as of yet, he was overly uncomfortable with the number of Autobots in his general facility and the fact that they were high ranking officers added to that.

"How's Starscream doing Sky?" Jazz's voice came out from the corner he was at. In all rationality as to him being a saboteur, Jazz didn't dislike the seeker he had spied on multiple times during the war, in fact he found himself wondering how a intelligent mech such as Starscream ended up under the thumb of such as tyrant as Megatron. It didn't add up as he had seen Megatron abuse the seeker on the battlefield and when they retreated, it was a sad sight to see and one that made Jazz heat up in anger when he saw it. Skyfire was about to answer when Starscream stepped out from behind him.

"Giving the situation, I'm not doing as bad as I could be" he said simply as he stood with his back against the wall and his arms over his chest to hide the open circuitry of his cockpit. He didn't liked being talked about behind his back for obvious reasons and this, though not necessarily as bad, counted as one of them according to the Decepticon. He stared at the trio for a moment before heading over to where the despencer was and poured himself a cube and sipped it slowly. Starscream was aware, very aware at that, that the trio were having a small conversation about him through a private comm-link and it grated on his nerves, though he never showed it.

_**'Not like I can stop them while at there mercy'**_ he thought as he finished the first cube of his required two. He let it settle for half a bream before getting another, noticing that Skyfire was now sitting down at one of the tables at the side opposite to him with no cube. Starscream knew that Skyfire hadn't had a cube yet, since he had been awake with him since late last night, and made another cube for the larger seeker before going over to the table, careful of his thrusters as he did so. Skyfire looked at him in question when he saw the other, and larger, cube in the smaller seeker's servo.

A ping told him that he had a private comm and he could guess who it was so he activated it.

**::I know you haven't had one yet:: **Starscream's voice came dancing down the link and Skyfire mentally shuttered at it before an embarrassed feel flooded down the link on his side to show that he had been caught.

**::I'm fine Star, I can have one later::** he said, but didn't close the link down as Starscream say on the opposite side from him.

**::And risk the medics temper? I know he ordered me to get Energon, but I could tell it also was aimed at you and don't forget that it was I who had to drag you out of your lab to refuel and recharge while back on Cybertron, I **_**know **_**how you are Sky::** Starscream said and gave him a pointed look that dared the larger seeker to challenge him. Skyfire blinked his optics before giving in to Starscream's stare and took the cube in front of him and sipped it. Starscream gave a cocky and triumphant smirk to the larger seeker before drinking his second required cube.

Across the room, the trio stared at the two fliers at their silent interaction and spoke amongst themselves via comm-link.

**::Told ya:: **Jazz said first as the observed the smirk on Starscream's faceplates.

**::That doesn't say anything, Jazz, it doesn't prove that they have a history prior to Skyfire being a Decepticon::** Prowl responded to his mate's two worded comment.

**::Maybe, but it proves that they have a history together, he acts like I did around you before we were bonded, you have to admit::** Jazz pointed out to the SIC. Optimus lifted an optic ridge at this as if to say 'no kidding' before responding.

**::There is something between them, I admit, but what though is another question entirely:: **the Prime said in reponse to his TIC's statement as he continued to watch the interaction of the two seekers. He had never asked Skyfire about his history prior to him being a Decepticon other than the time he knew that he worked with the smaller Decepticon before the war. He didn't know what the two had, but there was something that danced between them unknowingly to their partner, he could see it and feel it tingle in the room like crackling energy.

**::Have to find out one way or another::** Jazz said as he pulled Optimus from thought. The saboteur grinned as the larger seeker stared at Starscream with a twinkle of something in his optics and Jazz wanted to know what was between them, what did Skyfire and Starscream have prior to his side changing and why did Starscream act friendly around the larger seeker if he had simply been on the same side for a while? He inquired this mentally before breaking the comm-link on his side to get up and go to his station, it was almost time for his shift and he could think on these questions later.

_**~0~**_

Ratchet looked at the data pad that Wheeljack sent him regarding Starscream's cockpit cover. He sighed as he saw that it wasn't even a quarter of the way done since it was made from higher standing parts to keep it from collapsing at a single hit and it had more curves and added attachments than it appear to have on the outside. Even with Wheeljack's high functioning processor and all the different styles of body frames he knew, he was having a difficult time with getting it to be like the original he had put back together.

At first Ratchet questioned why he simply couldn't reuse the original frame, but soon found out why as Wheeljack explained that while he could reuse it, it would be flimsy and easy to break again because of the miss cut reattachments he had to do on the broken bars. Also, if it broke, Starscream risked being stabbed in the spark chamber by the frame since it slid inward when it broke.

Ratchet had taken the explanation and left after that, knowing that he couldn't let that happen to the recovering seeker. Not after he saved him from deactivation. If it came down to it, Ratchet would tell Starscream that Wheeljack was having a difficult time remaking his cockpit frame and hopefully the seeker would understand. Ratchet sighed and checked his chronometer for time before sighing softly in relief that his nightshift was done so he could recharge and check on his mates before they had to go on duty, hopefully he could spend just a few breem with them before they left.

**Me:** HI! Well, not much going on with this as of yet, other than Starscream recooping, so yeah I know it's a little slow. There will probably be something happening with in the next chapter or two so wait until then if you are thinking that you want more action to happen, remember there isn't always gonna be action in my stories so just be paitent please ..


End file.
